


[Podfic] Just a Bit Further

by Avanie



Series: [Podfic] Picture Prompts [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya needs a bandaid, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Jon Snow, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Injured Arya Stark, Jon Snow is a Good Sibling, Picture inspired, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Stabby Stabby, Tumblr Prompt, arya didnt leave, character injury, doesnt really relate, i just kinda ignore the end, im so here for these two, injured Jon Snow, it can take place whenever you want it to, no beta we die like Robb Stark, ouchies, some blood, wyld fyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie/pseuds/Avanie
Summary: Arya is injured in a quest to take out the last of the rogue group of white walkers. Now she and Jon are lost in the forest in a thick fog with nowhere to go, being pursued by white walkers. Will both of them make it out alive? Jon will make sure of it if it's the last thing he does. And it might be.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Series: [Podfic] Picture Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967845
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Just a Bit Further

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just a Bit Further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282173) by [DaisyAnneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAnneWinchester/pseuds/DaisyAnneWinchester). 



**Listen:** [Dropbox Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ETnhZtRLFZDga2vla647VT8rNFkrf_CT/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen:** [Mediafire Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nxgn6xx2a0y80z8/%255Bpodfic%255DJustABitFurther.mp3/file)

  


**Original Text:** [Just a Bit Further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282173)

Please consider leaving a comment or kudos for the author!

**Author:** [DaisyAnneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAnneWinchester/pseuds/DaisyAnneWinchester) | **Reader:** [Avanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanie)

**Length:** 12:54 | **Size:** 10.8MB


End file.
